Charlie and Jackson (meta)
Blankets I assume Jackson sleeps under all three heavy blankets. How many does Charlie use? Charlie usually just needs the sheet, but on particularly cold nights (or if Jackson is particularly octopus-like), she'll sleep under a comforter. Jackson "Human Heat Sink" Jones. The only human being capable of making someone colder by sharing body heat with them. XD *snork* Food In the second trial "No One Older" blurb, Lily, Kisten, and Jackson are apparently renting a flat together (I've seen Wash in that kitchen making breakfast and 'chatting' with Lily and then Jackson comes skidding into the scene and Wash assures him she's making 'his kind of breakfast') and Lily and Kisten find him moping in the foyer on the way to the stairs. (Figure I should put Wash's odd culinary skill somewhere. Gonna track down the bit about her cooking in ANSK, too.) Charlie and Jackson Have you any words/thoughts as to when/where Charlie and Jackson hook up for the first time? 'Hook up'? As in sex? No words, but I suspect she initiates and there is quite a bit of laughter involved. 'Hook up' as in sex; much to Jackson's horror/embarrassment, the box of condoms in the washroom has been replaced with tea and the box of tea in the pantry has been replaced with novelty condoms (he's convinced the perpetrator's Logan but he's had tea since Logan last showed up so.). Because of this. OH MY GOD. The catalogers are frightened again. But how does he know Logan didn't show up /just to make that swap? Found out through the grapevine (or Jackson himself) there was a girlfriend and decided to mess with his brother's life a little? That's just it! Jackson suspects Logan but has no evidence that he was there. Does Logan ever show up and not raid his fridge? Jackson doesn't know! (It totally was Logan, for the record.) Wardrobe Sleep Random Wash question: What's her normal sleep attire? Could Jackson borrow one of Wash's sleep shirts if he was willing to put up with it being a little tight? Long pants and a long sleeved raglan tshirt or a tank top... I'm kinda surprised it's this difficult to find her in them. I don't think he could fit into her Turtles!sleep shirt (but he probably could in the ANSK!verse where she seems to wear blue and white stripped PJs that are two-three sizes too big). What about Jackson? They're pajama twins! Aww! Except never a tank top for him. XD Pretty sure hers are solid colour... Are any of Jackson's of the novelty variety? I've always seen plaid flannel bottoms and solid colored tops, but that's mostly from the main 'verse, where people probably wouldn't be /gifting any to him. Logan Is Logan's brain of the sort that randomly sends dumb presents? Like, "hey, not dead. Don't hate you. Bye."? More like "I emptied your fridge. Take these." Trading A while back we determined that if Wash borrowed Jackson's jumper, it would be a little loose, but not completely out of line with her wardrobe. Jackson borrowing Charlie's? Does that mean the reverse is also mostly true? Jumper Could Jackson borrow one of Wash's jumpers if he was willing to put up with it being a little tight? By "not entirely unstylish", it could pass for something being sold as being a trend. Marketed "boyfriend sweater" as opposed to an actual boyfriend sweater (the former is a garment purposely oversized but in an aesthetically pleasing way. An actual boyfriend sweater is faded, oversized, stretched out (maybe), looks kinda old). Which is a long way of saying "If you can find a jumper of hers, I would think he could and that it would be tight". How broad are his shoulders? He's a pretty lightly-built guy, but he'd still be broad enough at the shoulders to wind up choking and with three-quarter length sleeves (if she doesn't tend to shop two or three sizes too big). Which is a fairly humorous mental image. This image is quite humorous :D Traded Well, this all sorta gives me some ideas .... Traded *snork* Somehow this is funnier to me than the fanart of Raleigh wearing Mako's little cardigan. Probably because the puppy always looks so pleased and my mental Jackson is slightly mortified. Also, because where Mako's drowning in Raleigh's awful sweater, Wash doesn't looks not entirely unstylish in Jackson's. XD There is not a whole lot more entertaining than mortified Jackson :D True, very true. He mortifies well. How Charlie Shops Does Charlie tend to shop two or three sizes too big? I've seen the blue and grey hoodie that Rorykurago drew (ever since, Wash has demanded it be a part of her wardrobe) and it seems to be a size too big. Betcha ANSK Jackson steals that hoodie every now and again. I've run through a couple scenarios and by Jove I hope he does that after they're together 'cause it doesn't end well otherwise >_< That would be the wisest course for Jackson, but there's always the possibility of him being cold, desperate, and at the lab with only the hoodie available for warmth. XD Category:Jackson Category:Charlie Category:Jackson (wardrobe) Category:Charlie (wardrobe) Category:Meta Pages Category:Jumpers Category:ANSK & Turtles contrasts Category:Charlie and Jackson have a sex life Category:Food Category:Jackson is always cold Category:Logan has an antisocial personality disorder